Mon Enfer Pour Ton Paradis
by Aleanor Malefoy
Summary: Encore une année avec Malefoy, décidément. Et si le passé resurgissait ? Et si rien ne se passait comme prévu ?


Première fic ! J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira ! Ce n'est pas un OS il y aura plus plusieurs chapitres (je ne sais pas encore combien). Je commence avec un Dramione car c'est avec ça que je suis le plus a l'aise. Mais nooon, ne pars pas ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'aime pas les dramione ! Ma prochaine fic sera un Hinny !

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Vous me connaissez surement. Moi, l'Héroïne, le troisième pilier du Trio d'Or, le cerveau de la bande, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Non ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Alors je vais vous raconter mon histoire. I ans de cela, j'ai décidé d'aider un garçon à retrouver son crapaud. La seconde d'après, je rentrais dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express où se trouvait 2 garçons. Un brun avec une cicatrice étrange et un rouquin qu'on surnommait « Weastiti ». On se demande pourquoi. Enfin bref, une question fait un peu trop de bruit dans ma tête : pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas rester amie avec Neville ? Pourquoi les 2es personnes que j'ai rencontré ? Surement parce que aujourd'hui notre sois disant « Trio d'Or » n'est plus qu'un simple Duo d'Or.

Ma mère me disait souvent jamais 2 sans 3. Un jour je changerai cette expression ridicule et je la changerais par : toujours 2 sans 3. Ca rime bien. Enfin bon, vous l'aurez compris je viens de me disputer avec les garçons. Je me rends compte que je me suis trompé sur les deux. Mais surtout sur un en particulier. Je le croyais modeste mais il n'attendait que ce moment de gloire. Lequel vous allez me dire ? Hee bien figurez vous que Monsieur l'Elu viens de battre son pire ennemi : Lord Voldemort. J'ai bien sur participé a cette destruction mais figurez vous que le monde ENTIER s'en tape le cul par terre que j'ai participé. Totalement. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le pire dans tout ce qui pourra m'arriver arriva. Les insultes ont fusées.

Qui a lancé ces insultes ? Qui me fait ça à moi ? Et bien figurez vous que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ne sont pas capable d'attendre sagement que ma colère passe, ils sont obligés de se moquer de moi et de m'insulter. Depuis 3 mois. Depuis 3 mois, je subis. Depuis 3 mois, tout Poudlard m'harcèle. Parce que tout les potteriens (comme j'aime les appeler) ont décider de s'unir contre, je cite « l'horrible mocheté d'Hermione Granger qui a osé crier sur notre chéri tout cute Harrynounet » (je tiens ça du DailyPotter un journal proposé par les fans de Harry dont j'ai fais la couverture (oui Harry lis ce stupide magazine)). L'information « insultons tous Hermione Granger ! C'est tellement marrant ! » s'est diffusée à une vitesse affolante : en une soirée, Poudlard entier était au courant. Donc, oui, le jour où je vous parle, c'est-à-dire le 15 décembre, je suis victime de harcèlement.

Oui, oui… J'entends la question arriver de loin : « Quoi ? Hermione Granger ? Victime de harcèlement ? Par ses deux meilleurs amis ? Je n'y crois pas. Sinon, pourquoi les aurait-elle aidés durant la bataille finale ? » Aaaah voilà on y vient. Pourquoi je les aidés ? Parce que c'était mes meilleurs amis. J'avais l'intelligence, Harry avait la force et Ron avait la stratégie. J'ai fais 70% du travail nécessaire pour exterminer Voldemort mais… Voilà, après ça ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on n'a plus besoin de quelque chose ? On le jette au recyclage des gens-à-la-recherche-de-nouveaux-amis. Sauf qu'on ne recycle pas Hermione Granger, parce que je suis classée dans le dossier chiante, moche, intello et rat de bibliothèque. Alors le simple et microscopique détail de l'aide que j'ai apportée à Harry, à la destruction de Voldemort ne représente rien a coté du fait que je sois un rat de bibliothèque.

Après notre dispute, on peut rapidement observer qu'on ne me regarde plus ou qu'on ne me considère plus comme une héroïne. On me regardait uniquement parce qu'Harry était mon meilleur ami. En même temps qui regarderait une fille qui ne porte jamais de jupe, qui se ronge les ongles, qui est incapable de se coiffer le matin et qui a de l'encre partout ? Qui ? Personne. Je préfère ne plus parler de ça.

Je mènerais une vie surement plus paisible si je vivais au chemin de Traverse. J'aurais tout ce qu'il me faut là-bas. Mais McGonagall à demander a ce que je reste. Apres cette horrible guerre, je l'ai aidé à réparer Poudlard. On était à 3 semaines de la rentrée lorsqu'elle m'a déclaré qu'elle installait une 8e année. Sans examens. Non obligatoire. Dommage. Pour les examens, pas pour la non-obligation. J'aurais préférer ne pas rester. Poudlard était synonyme de maison, mais il offrira dès aujourd'hui son nom, à une guerre. Surement l'une des plus grandes guerres du monde sorcier. C'est pour ça que je veux partir. J'ai vu trop de morts ici, trop de carnage. Trop d'amis partis trop tôt. Mais disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Apres un entretien avec le tableau de Dumbledore, McGonagall a appris que mes parents ne voulaient plus de moi et que je voulais aller vivre sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas partir et de faire ma 8e année. Elle m'a même proposé de me faire des examens rien que pour moi car elle sait que j'aime les examens. C'était très gentil de sa part mais j'ai décliné. Elle m'a alors dis qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Et là j'avoue que j'ai céder. J'ai céder parce que McGonagall est comme une mère pour moi et que c'est une des dernières personnes en qui j'ai confiance. Enfin, bref.

Sachez que au jour d'aujourd'hui je regrette énormément d'avoir céder. J'aurais du lui tenir tête (moi qui suis plus têtue d'habitude, ça m'aurais aidé). Explications : J'ai accepté DONC j'ai fais ma 8e année DONC une semaine passe DONC je me dispute avec Harry et Ron DONC ces petits cons m'insultent DONC le fan club d'Harry m'insulte DONC tout Poudlard m'insulte DONC je me fais harceler. Oui, ça fais beaucoup. Je pourrais en parler à la directrice mais où est-ce que ça me mènerais ? Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? Rien, on continuerait quand même. Pour l'instant, je m'en fiche parce que j'ai déjà vécu ça. Ce qui est sur c'est que un de ces jours je craquerais. Mais pas maintenant, la guerre m'a renforcée.

Depuis la rentrée, j'ai relativement de la chance. Je garde mon titre de préfète-en-chef, je garde mes appartements et mon coéquipier avait une semaine de retard par rapport a la rentrée habituelle. J'ai changé. Bizarre mais j'ai commencé a faire attention à ce qu'attendaient les autres de moi. Alors je me suis relookée, j'ai appris des sorts pour mes cheveux, j'ai suivi un traitement avec une psy qui m'aidait à évacuer mon stress inutile pour arrêter de me ronger les ongles, j'ai acheté des plumes qui écrivent sans avoir besoin de les tremper dans un pot (et de se salir les doigts), je me suis mise au sport et j'ai donc pris des formes et j'ai commencer a me sentir mieux dans ma peau. J'étais fière de moi.

Tout allait suuuuuper bien dans ma vie de sorcière. Mais ça n'allait pas durer nooon. Mon homologue allait débarquer et elle avait eu droit au discours gnangnan de début d'année

Il est important de toujours bien travailler … blablabla … 8e année vous aurez des options à choisir … blablabla … restez toujours sage … blablabla … plus de danger ne signifie rien … blablabla … préfets … blablabla … pas fait tout ce travail pour rien … blablabla … bals pour toutes saisons … blabl… WHAAT

QUOI ?! Un bal ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je crois même avoir entendu plusieurs bals. Ma vie va vraiment basculer. Une semaine après ça, je me dispute avec Harry et Ron (évitons les détails) mais le pire, c'est que j'allais cohabiter avec un, soi-disant, « Dieu du Stade ». Une fouine, un blond sans cervelle, mon ancien homologue, ancien mangemort, j'ai le (dés)honneur de vous présentez :

MALEFOY ?

Dans toute sa splendeur

Tais-toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je croyais que je devais me taire ?

Arrête de dire des conneries qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

Et bien il semblerait que je suis ton homologue, de nouveau.

Buuuh

J'ai fais un son très bizarre mais tellement discret que Malefoy ne m'a pas entendue et continue ses vannes.

Enfin on se retrouve ma petite Granger, tu m'a tellement manquée.

Ah bon ? Etrange, moi tu ne m'as pas DU TOUT manqué.

Ce n'est pas gentil ça.

M'en fous. T'es pas mort pendant la guerre ? (Il commence a me saouler il fais des gestes bizarres) Eeeuh qu'est ce que tu nous fais là Malfoy ?

Pour répondre à ta première question Granger, non je ne suis pas mort pendant la guerre puisque je te parle. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

Ilmesaoule. Ilmesaoule. Ilmesaoule. Ilmesaoule. Ok, inspiration, expiration. Tout va bien se passer, tu va sortir ta répartie de lionne parce Hermione Granger en a marre de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

Euh…

Tututut ferme la. Je parlais, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. (je lui tire la langue) Deuxième question : tu veux savoir ce que je fais ? Je fais ça

Malefoy ou le garçon le plus con de l'univers. Il recommence ses gestes bizarres. Décidemment cet enfant est perturbé du cerveau.

Drago Malefoy, ta petite tête de fouine commence déjà à me saouler alors que ça fais bientôt 15 min que tu as mis un pied dans cette salle. T'a pas fais tomber ton cerveau avant de rentrer ? Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais, pas de refaire les mêmes gestes.

Oooh mais c'est qu'elle du caractère la petite lionne j'aime ça. (sourire en coin, l'air conquérant, il s'approche de moi, à environ 10 cm de moi) J'essayais de te faire bégayer Granger. Ca me fais rire quand tu bégaye et c'est tellement mignon.

Je mets une main sur son torse pour l'éloigner de moi, il m'énerve tellement que même toucher ses muscles ne me fait plus rien.

Je ne suis pas une de tes fans, tu m'énerve et même si je suis la dernière fille à ne rien avoir fait avec toi (il a commencer à marmonner. J'ai cru distinguer le mot « menteuse ». J'espère que c'étais une blague), ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer quelque chose. Je ne bégaye plus pour ça Malefoy, l'Hermione timide qui pleurait pour rien, ça c'était avant la guerre. Aujourd'hui, cette connerie m'a rendue forte.

Heeu

La ferme. Maintenant c'est moi qui parle. Tu va faire un truc très simple : tu va sortir chercher ton cerveau, monter tes affaires et me laisser TRANQUILLE parce que je n'ai rien demander. J'ai eu assez de problèmes récemment, merci bien.

Ah oui ? Comme une dispute avec la belette et Potter ?

J'étais entrain de monter les escaliers, quand je me suis stoppée d'un seul coup. Je me tournais lentement et finit par voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

Co-comment tu sais ?

Bah déjà Poudlard entier le sais parce que tu as vraiment une voix qui porte au point que même le 7e étage a du t'entendre crier (là, Malefoy a fait une voie aigue qui ne ressemble pas du tout, mais alors pas DU TOUT à ma voix) « Ronald Weasley sache que quand on sortait ensemble, j'ai vraiment embrasser McLaggen ! Allez-vous faire voir bande de connards ! »

Là, j'avoue que j'ai rougit de honte. Je suis peut être renforcée mentalement mais tout être humain normalement conçus peut ressentir de la honte.

Après ils sont venus me voir pour me dire qu'ils comprenaient pourquoi je t'insultais. Du coup on est devenus un peu plus potes que av…

C'est bon Malefoy. Ferme tes dents. J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux me laisser maintenant ?

Je m'en vais sans écouter sa réponse parce qu'il commence à me taper sur les nerfs (Ok, j'avoue que je suis aussi partie parce que j'avais les larmes aux yeux)

C'est ça. Allez salut petite Sang de Bourbe.

Malefoy ? Appelle moi encore UNE SEULE FOIS comme ça, et je te jure que je n'aurais aucun scrupule a te stupéfixier et à te laisser mourir ici.

Je pars mais une fois que je mets un pied sur le palier, j'entends que Malefoy m'appelle. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est chiaaaant.

Hee Granger ! Je te rappelle que ce soir c'est toi qui fais les couloirs.

Oui, je sais.

Allez bye, (il chuchota) Sang-De-Bourbe

MALEFOY ESPECE DE SALE PETITE FOUINE, J'AI ENTENDU !

Quoi ?

STUPEFIX !

Malefoy, n'ayant pas de baguette magique, n'a pas pu se défendre. Il s'est retrouvé stupefixié sans rien pouvoir faire. Je suis partie en cours, en le laissant dans sa merde. Tant pis pour lui. Je l'avais prévenu : la guerre m'avait définitivement renforcée.

* * *

Voilaaa première fic, premier chapitre. Ca vous plait ? Bientot le chapitre 2 !

Reviews pleaaase


End file.
